


We Were A Good Team

by svenzerosven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith - Freeform, klance, klangst, lance - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenzerosven/pseuds/svenzerosven
Summary: So this is another klangst fic...listen to any of these songs while reading (if yall want to tho)- they inspired me a little -little do you know (alex&sierra): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-lp2bejhm4colors (halsey): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvH5ZhSn1Jgwho are you (5h): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnhtI6IV9N0





	We Were A Good Team

Lance thought it was the right thing to do. Keith was not ready.

While listening to a familiar song, Lance remembered exactly the feeling of falling in love with Keith.

As the gentle breeze hit the boy, leaving him shivering and comfortable.

He did not think Keith felt the same either. It was a shock when Pidge discovered their feelings, and began to plot an infallible plan with Hunk. And it worked.

Blue and red quickly turned purple.

Lance felt like the luckiest person in the world to have Keith in his life. Still, Lance still had his insecurities.

He knew that despite Keith's feeling that Lance was mutual, Keith had a crush on that alien named Rolo. He felt his heart tighten every time they talked with second intentions, but Lance was quiet because he knew he was going through all that, but he stumbled on anyway.

Lance smiled like a fool at every message from Keith, sometimes giving a few strokes that made Coran run from his room, thinking that the boy was in danger.

It was funny in the beginning ... Lance could not say "I love you", so always accompanied by "good evening", he used to send "I like you a lot."

And Lance was surprised that Keith had been the first to say the three little words.

And now the lilac sky was filled with stars.

Lance loved it when Keith sent him pictures. With 'ugly' faces and even accompanied by his wolf, Cosmo. Keith was ... cute. Every detail of his face, his cheeks and his charming smile. Their little eyes and the way they closed when he laughed. Keith did not like his body much, but Lance loved every detail.

Keith was the most beautiful person Lance had ever known.

And well...  
Music ... was the cherry's cake.

Keith sent songs to Lance, Lance sent songs to Keith, and it was like that.

It was the sweetest couple that ever existed.

Until one day, Keith did a playlist for both of them.

And Lance was sure he would love that boy until the end of time.

He was so happy with the playlist, that he listened to it all while helping his mother with the cleaning of the house.

Soon he learned the songs and Lance did not sing, he shouted.

He wanted to climb up a hill and scream a little more to the whole world, scream that how much he loves Keith.

 

But Lance did not realize that everything could collapse so easily.

Maybe it was simultaneous, the charm ending for both slowly and for Lance, a little too painful.

Lance could not read Keith. The boy seemed to be trapped in a trunk with seven keys. The more Lance tried to understand him, the harder it was. So hard it started to get painful.

And Lance began to realize that maybe he would not make a difference.

After a long time thinking about the two, the boy felt that it was time to say goodbye.

Lance did not want to accept, but Keith was not prepared for something more serious.

When the boy decided to talk about it, Keith seemed to have the same line of reasoning as Lance.

It was quiet and fast. How to take a Band-Aid from the wound.

Lance thought it was okay, until Keith moved further and further apart.

And apparently, have acquired a hatred of Lance.

Lance was feeling like crap. He cared for Keith and had to ask Pidge how the boy was. Lance tried to help sort of indirectly ... but he seemed to be making matters worse.

Lance missed his laughter, his photos, his songs and his "good morning".

He did not want to lose Keith completely.

But apparently the universe had other plans.


End file.
